ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Endurance Feat
}} Redcloak spares the prisoners, but his P.R. attempt backfires. Cast * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Eight Hobgoblin Experimenters ◀ * Fourteen Human Experiments ◀ * Six Azurite Slaves Transcript O-Chul: WAIT! Redcloak: Then tell me what I want to know! How is Girard's Gate protected?? O-Chul: I don't know! Redcloak: It gives me no pleasure to end those men up there—not the least because of how hackneyed a trope it is. Redcloak: I mean, threatening innocents to get the Good Guy to cave? I might as well grow a mustache and twirl the ends while I'm at at it. Redcloak: But I assure you, I WILL do it. I'll just do something wildly original later to make up for it. O-Chul: I am telling you, I do not know the information you seek! O-Chul: I cannot give you what I simply do not have!! Redcloak: Damn you! Redcloak: You're a paladin! You can't just let me do this! It's literally against the rules! O-Chul: I am not "letting" you do anything. I cannot tell you what I do not know! O-Chul: If you must throw those men to their undoing, then do so and be quick. The act is on your hands, not mine. O-Chul: Were I free, I would kill you now and rescue them, but there is no way my words can save them. O-Chul: I will pray that the Twelve Gods look after their loved ones instead. Redcloak: How? How can you condemn fourteen of your own people like that? Don't their lives—their very souls—mean anything to you? O-Chul: They mean everything. More than you could ever know. But I must endure their senseless loss nonetheless. O-Chul: For that is the task that the Twelve Gods have given me—to endure. O-Chul closes his eyes. Redcloak: Humans... I've come to expect your lack of respect for the lives of MY people, but I am still continually amazed at how little you value those of your own. O-Chul: ... Redcloak: You're nothing but savages, amoral savages. Hobgoblin: Hey, so... are we throwing people off of the roof, or what? Redcloak: ... Redcloak: No. Let them go. This is a waste of time. Redcloak: They can go back to the slave pits and tell the other humans how merciful we were, and how one of their own paladins was willing to let them die. O-Chul: ... Redcloak: It'll be great P.R., don't you agree? Cut to the humans, who have now been returned to their prison cells, speaking with other Azurites in the prison. Human Experiment #1: ...and the whole time, he never broke. Human Experiment #2: I never seen such stubbornness before! Human Experiment #3: I couldn't hear what info the goblin was after, but by the look on his face, he didn't get it. Human Slave #1: So, some paladins made it through the battle? Human Slave #2: They must be making that man's life a living hell. Human Slave #3: By the Twelve Gods, if he can resist them, so can we! Human Slave #4: Spread the word to the next cell. D&D Context * The Endurance Feat gives +4 to certain Fortitude Saves and Constitution checks, including holding one's breath. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the Hobgoblin Experimenters and the Human Experiments. They first appeared in #544. External Links * 547}} View the comic * 77242}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul's Captivity